


Another She-Wolf

by Mira_Belmonte



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Doesn't Follow Story, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Why Did I Write This?, female werewolf - Freeform, may not be finished, poor writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Belmonte/pseuds/Mira_Belmonte
Summary: Once Isadore "Izzy" Laurent figured out that Pete died she followed his directions in a letter he left her in an emergency, within this letter were instructions for her to go to Stone Haven where she was guaranteed security by the alpha Jeremy Danvers and the rest of the North American Pack, not just because she was Pete's friend but also because she was the second known female werewolf in existence.





	1. This Is Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I never finish my stories, but I just have ideas constantly. I'm sorry  
> I hope you guys enjoy what I've been writing! Note that in my story Logan is still alive, Nick and Paige may be a gray area for writing (unsure).

   Izzy waited. She waited for any sign Pete was still alive. She couldn't do anything but wait for a text from him, her phone always on her even while she did her runs in the hospital she worked at. Her fingers were raw from anxiety, she was in danger without him and she grieved the possible thought of him dead. He was her brother, confidante, friend, and the thought of him dead made her sick to her stomach. The agreement was to wait 1 year for any sign from him, he always sent her a text or called her briefly while his pack was busy to let her know he was okay but now the conversations were one sided, coming from her only. She called 60 times, leaving only 1 voice message just in case he was in danger, not wanting to place herself into too much jeopardy. But his line was dead now, time was running out, and so was her ability to retain her emotions as she wept uncontrollably with her phone clutched in her grasp so tightly it crumbled onto Pete's bed. 

   In the morning, her grief subsided temporarily as she grabbed  what she could from the small apartment they shared in Atlanta, Georgia, packing her clothes, money, and mementos that belonged to Pete. Finally sitting down she opened up one of the two letters she was given before Pete left for Stone Haven, slipping her thumb under the fold of the envelope marked 'Isadore' she unfolded the paper inside and read what laid before her.

  _"Hey Izzy,_

_If you're reading this then it's been past 1 year since I've returned your texts or calls, you know what that means. Read carefully, you need to go to Stone Haven immediately and give the second letter to my Alpha Jeremy Danvers. It's located in Bear Valley, New York, ask some of the locals they'll help you but be careful some aren't very fond of Jeremy and the pack. I have a bank account off shore, once you get to Stone Haven speak to Nick Sorrentino he'll hook you up with Jorge, They'll figure everything out. My stuff is yours to keep, take what you want and leave the rest. Just get to Stone Haven, that's what matters right now. I'm sorry for leaving so soon, but know that I'm glad to have met you and I'd save you again if I had a second chance._

_Keep your head up kid, your friend Pete."_

* * *

 

Arriving in Bear Valley the weather was rainy and cold, perfect for her current mood. She asked around for directions to Stone Haven only to receive strange looks and the same questions of "Why would you want to go there?" until she finally received much needed information from an elderly woman who was more than happy to help the young woman. Hailing a cab, Izzy set forth on her destination to Stone Haven. Knocking on the door, she took three steps back and waited. The door opened, a large man with brown hair and a beard stood in the door, "Need somethin'?" he said, sizing her up with a cautious eye. "Uh, yeah. Does a Jeremy Danvers live here? I need to speak to him, it's important." the man blinked casually before speaking again, "Yeah, hold on." he closed the door, leaving her standing on the steps.

"Jeremy, there's a girl outside looking for you. She smells like Pete. " Clay crossed his arms, his brow knitted with concern as he awaited an answer from his alpha. Jeremy put down his paint brush, "Like Pete? Did she say what she wanted?" his face showed brief concern as he wiped his hands free of painted and walked to the front door. Opening the door, he found a [brunette woman](https://www.polyvore.com/izzys_first_day_arriving_to/set?id=234578572) sitting on the steps, staring out onto his property. He took a deep inhale only to pick up hints of Pete and his cologne. 'She cleverly disguised her scent.' he thought before speaking out to her "Hi." he said, she turned to look at him, 'So this is Jeremy." she thought, taking in the appearance of his warm smile and the paint splotches on his pants in as she stood up and took his hand, "You wanted to see me?" nodding, she sniffled from the cold and recent grieving, "Yes, you don't know me. Pete said I'd be safe here." she grabbed her bag and pulled out the second envelope marked 'Jeremy' and handed him the letter, "He wanted me to give this to you, it should explain some things." he took the envelope, turning it over and removing the actual letter, glancing down quickly before eyeing the surroundings, "Come inside." he ushered her inside the house by the small of her back into his study where the man from earlier stood, the stern expression on his face made her feel more than unwelcome. 

Izzy ran her fingers along the spines of the ancient books in Jeremy's study as he read Pete's letters. "This doesn't explain why he would send you here, or why he let you know about us." his icy blue eyes pierced her green ones, "He knew that letting humans know of our existence results in death, and by the looks of it you do too." she paused and looked up from a particularly interesting book.  "Pete didn't have a choice when he saved me." Jeremy looked up at her, trying to make sense of her meaning. Twisting her rings around each finger with a sense of uneasiness for what was to come, "Perhaps this should explain things better." removing her clothing, she dropped to the floor in her own pain as her bones cracked and shifted into her wolf form, shaking her body as the change ceased.

Jeremy and Clay stared in amazement at the dark brown coated she-wolf. "She's one of us!" Clay said in disbelief.


	2. Pack Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy finds herself being integrated into the pack and her physical training begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far, hope everyone enjoys what I've been writing!  
> Stay Tuned for more.  
> (Sorry this chapter was short, but I promise to make it up to you guys!)

"Before we get started on your training, are you proficient in anything?" Clay asked with disinterest, he seemed to want to be anywhere than with her but Jeremy was out and Elena was in New York City for an art exhibit she was apart of, Nick was in California and Logan was in Toronto with his wife and child. Toying with the handle of her tea mug, she sighed, "I speak two languages, and I've been an ER nurse for three years. If that matters." she took a sip of warmth,

"Your blood type?" he sighed, his pen scribbled across the clipboard,

"O-negative."

"Age?"

"24."

"Birthday?" 

"February 13th."

"Your full name?"

"Isadore Lucia Augusta Laurent" he paused and looked up at her with a bit of surprise, "That's a mouthful." 

"Yeah well, my mother was French and my father Italian so what can you do?" She glanced out the window waiting for the next question, now playing with Pete's necklace that happened to be around her neck.

"Have you had any combat training or martial arts classes?" she shook her head no, she lacked any capability to protect herself which wasn't the greatest thing to admit.

"Do you have any children?" she snorted, "Absolutely not."

"Thank you, that's all. I'll go make some calls. Rest up, basic training starts tomorrow" Clay said casually before walking away.

* * *

"Have you touched base with the rest of the pack?" Jeremy murmured to Clay as they watched Izzy perform basic exercises, "Elena should be back tomorrow, Logan may be back in three and Nick will be back in a week." Clay responded before yelling out to Izzy about her posture. "Perfect timing for our run." Jeremy crossed his arms,

"How is she?" he asked, referring to Izzy the newest member of the pack.

"She seems to be doing better every day I work with her, but I think Elena can help her a lot more than I can, and Logan should evaluate her current mental health." Jeremy nodded at Clay's words, the pack needed to be strong and healthy individually and as a whole.

"That's enough for today, Izzy." she stopped, panting from physical exertion, every day the exercises where getting increasingly challenging but she continued to push herself to prove she wasn't weak for herself, Pete and her alpha. After all, she had Elena's reputation to keep up with. 

 


	3. Meeting Nick Sorrentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for awhile from all of my writings, but I am hoping to add more and make a decent come back before disappearing. Please bear with me :)

“How have you been feeling since you’ve been here at Stone Haven?” Logan looked at Izzy with inquisitive, concerned eyes. They were sitting across from each other in Jeremy’s office, the fire created extra background noise of pops and crackles. She sighed, fidgeting with the necklace. Truthfully, she’s been a mess but had been trying to keep a brave face for herself and for Pete, as silly as that was for her.

“Honestly…” she paused, meeting his gaze. Logan was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees and a cup of coffee held between his hands, “I’ve been exceptionally better, but I’m safe here so I can’t really complain.” he nodded at her words and took a sip from his teal colored mug, swallowing he replied, “Understandably. Look, Izzy, I know Jeremy asked me to talk to you and I am a psychologist, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be open and honest with me about how you feel. It’s important for you to be comfortable with sharing with me, or anyone in the pack, your emotions, fears, dislikes, likes, practically everything. The pack relies on trust and openness with each other. Do you understand?” staring at the fire and avoiding eye contact, she nodded slowly, “I’ll try to be more open with you in the future.” she grew quiet again, waiting for Logan’s next words.

“Glad to hear it, now why don’t you tell me about your childhood.” he sat back and rested his ankle on his other knee as she spoke.

 

* * *

 

Days passed by for Izzy, each day full of physical and mental training. From seven in the morning to six at night, she was given various tasks to keep her busy, mostly because Logan recommended to Jeremy that keeping her busy would help her with her grieving process, and also she needed to match or surpass Elena in skill, which she was well on her way. It was in the evening before ready was ready for the pack, Elena and Izzy were training in the backyard but this time they were practicing hand to hand combat. Nick came to the back door where the men were gathered watching the scene before them.

“Who the hell is that?” Nick said, dropping his bag on the stone floor. Jeremy, not taking his eyes off the girls fighting, murmured, “That, is the newest pack member.”

“What? She’s a wolf?” Nick asked with confusion and surprise,

“Surprisingly, yes. She also knew Pete.” Clay chimed in this time, he looked at Nick whose expression resembled that of disbelief, “She knew Pete?”  this time Jeremy and Clay both nodded, the men grew quiet again as they watched Izzy and Elena fight each other. Elena backhanded Izzy in the face resulting in being flipped by Izzy, but leg swept Izzy before catching herself. Both scrambling to their feet, they continued with their jabs, slaps, blocks, blows, they were nearly identical but Elena still had the upper hand. "Wrap it up girls, dinner is almost ready!" Jeremy called out to them. They ceased their fighting and shook hands, both panting and covered in dirt and sweat. 

"She seems to be getting better. Faster than we anticipated, Jeremy." Clay muttered happily to Jeremy while he set the table. Jeremy chuckled, "Yes luckily she is, maybe we should get Nick to help her as well." they looked over at Nick who was busy sneaking noodles from the strainer in the sink while Logan had his back turned. Elena and Izzy walked through the back door chatting about the recent practice fight when Izzy paused catching the scent and sight of the pack member she hadn't met, it was evident that Nick caught her scent due to him growing quiet.

To her, he didn't smell like the others, not completely. It wasn't his cologne, she could get passed that, it was his personal scent. Something rather earthy, but not overpowering and dare she say, sweet. She studied him from across the kitchen and he seemed to do the same, it was as if no one existed in the room except them until Jeremy cleared his throat and stepped between their gaze to wave them over to him, "Nicholas, this is Isadore. Isadore, this is Nicholas." Nick gave a confident, charming smile towards Izzy and outstretched his hand, "You can call me Nick." she took his hand with a closed mouth smile, trying to hide her instant attraction to him, "Well Nick, you can call me Izzy." they shook hands, her smile growing. The other pack members watched in a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Shall we eat?" Jeremy cleared his throat and motioned towards the table, interrupting the contact.

The pack gathered around the table, Izzy sat next to Logan and Elena, across from her was Nick and Clay, Jeremy sat at the end serving himself first and passing the bowls down the table. A bottle of wine was making its way through to Izzy, which she took gratefully, pouring herself a decent sized glass that fortunately didn't stand out of place next to everyone else's. 

"So, I thought it would be a wonderful night to go for a run as a pack so that Izzy," Jeremy gestures towards her, "Can get familiarized with pack runs." he smiled and shoved a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. Everyone nodded as they ate, "That's great! I haven't had a good run since I've been gone." Nick replied, his attention was given to Izzy causing her to blush slightly and reach for her glass. 

"When was the last time you went for a run?" Clay looked across at Izzy, she quickly swallowed, "I can't remember, Pete always made sure our change times were different so he could watch over me easier. And since he's no longer around, I have been too afraid to go for runs by myself." she grew quiet and played with her food. The rest of the pack looked at Jeremy with unease, he only smiled softly in return, "Well, I suppose tonight will be your night to stretch your legs." she smiled and nodded, the tension was growing unbearable for everyone until Logan changed the subject, "So, Nick, how was your trip?" and the chatter began again.

 

 


	4. Pack Run

"So.." Nick sat against the back of the couch, glass of brandy in hand, "What's her story?" he asked Logan, cocking his head towards the kitchen where her, Elena, and Clay were. Evidently speaking of Izzy, since he saw her his curiosity grew. She was beautiful and mysterious to him, the second successful female werewolf who smelled like Pete but also like something floral and familiar, how could he not be curious and drawn to her. Logan snorted, shaking his head and taking a sip of the amber colored liquid in his own glass, "From what she told me, she met Pete the night she got attacked by a couple of mutts. Pete took her to his home in Atlanta and stayed with her, probably to ease her suffering and expecting her death. Instead she survived the first change and he's been protecting and hiding her until he thought she was ready to be introduced to our pack." Nick nodded at Logan's words, thinking to himself.

 

“Time to go everyone!” Jeremy called out with a clap of his hands and heading towards the back door. Elena and Clay shared an excited smile before Elena grabbed Izzy’s hand and jogged out the door with her in tow, Izzy squealed from the sudden movement.

 

“How often do you guys go on runs?” Izzy asked, following the alpha through the woods. She had much to learn about her new pack and each member within it. 

“About once every two weeks is what is recommended as the lastest run, delaying or putting off the change past two weeks will cause our inner wolves to fight for control and forcing a change. Elena has had personal experience with that, isn’t that right.” Clay spoke gruffly, his words softening as he spoke towards his mate, who in turn huffed at his comment in an offended agreement as they travelled further into the dense forestry. Izzy bit her tongue towards his words, she never experienced her wolf struggling to fight for dominance over her body, she felt as though she was nearly in full control of herself.

Arriving to their destination, Jeremy stopped in the middle of what seemed to be a worn patch of grass, probably from the years of running as a pack and gathering in this spot, Izzy figured. She was relatively nervous changing with all of these new people around, to prove what she was something she saw as important this however, was an extremely different scenario. “Hey, you’ll be fine just try to relax a little. It’s not so bad, I promise.” Nick nudged her with a toothy smile, sensing her unease about her first pack run. Izzy stood their momentarily watching as the guys began stripping themselves of their shirts and reaching for their belts, she wasn’t used to watching so many men undressing at once, though her attention wasn’t necessarily lingering on Clay, Logan, or Jeremy, but rather on Nick. Watching him slide the material up and over his head, exposing his toned and rather tan skin, she blushed instantly over her internal attraction towards him, she could tell from the moment she met him that he was a ladies man and she wanted to deny him the satisfaction for her own kicks.

“Come with me.” Elena grabbed her by the arm and led her to a separate area away from the men who hadn’t quite removed their bottoms yet, “I didn’t want you to feel awkward undressing front of the others.” she grinned, kicking off her shoes and removing her shirt. Izzy nodded before following Elena’s movements until they both were standing in nothing but their skin, “You ready?” Elena breathed heavily in anticipation, both of the girls could hear the men groaning lowly in pain as they shifted, Izzy turned her head in the direction of the noise, she never heard the noise before since Pete never turned with her around. 

Izzy returned her attention towards Elena and nodded, both of them coaxed their wolves into existence grunting and gasping to pain on the forest floor, bones shifting into proper place and fur covering their bodies until the transformation was complete. Elena shook her platinum mane and gave a low growl towards Izzy before turning and running towards the males, Izzy following behind her. She stepped into the clearing to see Elena sniff and lick one of the males, presumably Clay, stepping further she was greeted with a low growl and a sniff from another male. Sniffing him back, she gave small nip to his ear recognizing him as Nick. Introducing the scent of each member they set off into a rampant run following their alpha.

  
  


She was sleeping soundly against a warm, solid mass. In fact, the mass seemed to wrap around her, making her feel comfy and safe. Nuzzling into it with a sleepy brain and eyes yet to be opened, she sniffed softly getting a register for the scent that she subconsciously knew as Nick. Moments passed as she slowly woke herself, remembering where she was. Opening her eyes, squinting, she froze at the sight of the man below her. Nick, was sleeping peacefully with an arm wrapped around her waist, her leg overlapping one of his. ‘Shit!’  she yelled internally, unsure of how to get out of this rather intimate and awkward position. She scanned around her, everyone sleeping heavily, Clay and Elena curled up around each other, true mates.

Nick moved slightly, stretching underneath her and opening an eye to see her deer in headlights look, “Good morning?” he murmured quietly to her to not wake the others, “Good.. morning.” she replied back waiting for him to gain full consciousness of the predicament, “What’s up?” he raised his brows in confusion at her expression towards him. She snorted, “You, apparently.” her eyes never leaving his face as he realized her meaning, a light blush creeped across his face and he moved his arm from around her waist.

“You can get up.” he said towards her body still pressed to him, “If you don’t mind, can you close your eyes?” she said shyly, nodding he closed his eyes allowing her to move off of him without risking him seeing her body. Heading towards where she changed, she found her clothing in shreds, “Great.” she muttered to herself before heading towards where Nick was getting dressed, “Hey.” she whispered harshly in his direction, her body covered by a tree, “Yeah?” he turned towards her, zipping his pants up, “Do you think… i could borrow your shirt? My clothes got sort of torn up by my wolf.” she chewed the inside of her cheek awaiting his response, “Sure, here.” he grinned and walked towards her, his arm stretched out giving her his blue shirt. She took it gratefully and slipped it on, the navy colored top fit her like a t shirt dress, and Nick couldn’t help but wonder what she’d look like in his other shirts when he saw her step out into the clearing, her green eyes staring up at him curiously.

They silently walked back to the house, leaving the others to rest where they were, once inside Nick walked straight to the coffee machine, “You can go shower, I’ll make some coffee and then we’ll worry about making breakfast. How do you take your coffee?” he leaned against the counter bare chested and looking at her with a half smile, “Four teaspoons of sugar and a splash of creamer.” she smiled at him and headed towards a warm shower.

 

 


	5. Breakfast and Other Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit steamy between Izzy and Nick :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature audiences only!!!  
> You have been warned.

Izzy came out of the shower feeling more refreshed but ravenous, the smell of sausage cooking was reminding her of the hunger she had. She quickly dressed in a pair of shorts, and an over sized shirt, carding her hand through her short, damp hair before heading back downstairs.

"I was worried you drowned in there," Nick joked with his back towards her while he was flipping the sausage. She grinned briefly and sat at the table, watching his toned back at work with every movement he made. "Where is everyone?" Izzy asked him, they hadn't returned yet from the woods. Nick turned around and looked her over, appreciating the view briefly, "They usually don't make it back until the afternoon, don't worry it's normal." he smiled at her and yawned, not used to waking up so early after a pack run but he didn't mind, just meant more bonding time with Izzy. She nodded at him and stood up to walk towards the cabinet that held the coffee mugs, she was dying for a cup of that beautiful smelling coffee. She opened the cabinet and tried to reach for a clean mug that was clearly too high for her, Nick admired the way her ass was barely hidden by the shorts as she struggled. Striding over to help her, he grabbed the mug she was trying to grab. "Here." he smiled down at her, the surprise of how close he was to her showing. She inhaled his scent of slight musk, earth, and forest, enjoying the comforting warmth his body radiated against her. She grabbed the mug, her eyes being held by his and neither looking away.

A primal need to dominate him and claim him for herself side-swiped her unexpectedly. Her inner wolf finally out and wanting to play. Suddenly, like a magnet were attached, their mouths collided in a hurried pace, he nor she knew who initiated the kiss. Nick's hands trailed her body's curves before he bent down and grabbed her around the back of her thighs, lifting her up before his tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She suckled lightly on his tongue, being rewarded a moan and a nibble to her bottom lip. Placing her a hand in his hair, she tugged lightly and pulled him closer to her with the other nails like a claw at his back, his bulge pressed firmly against her core causing a hungry growl to escape from her. He pulled her head back by her hair, allowing him access to her throat which he lavished with bites and suckles causing her to moan appreciatively. Izzy pulled back to look at him, his pupils were blown with desire as he swept them over her face, he was panting and giving a low growl with need, "Your food is burning."

"What?" he panted, his brows knitted together, Izzy pushed him away and hopped off the counter. Walking over to the stove, she turned off the eye and moved the pan to a cold one. "Shit," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face and into his hair. _How did I not notice the smell of burning meat?_ He couldn't help thinking to himself before remembering that the smell was masked by her pheromones and his wolf's desire. Izzy picked up a sausage, popping it into her mouth and making intentional eye contact with Nick, before pulling off an in and out maneuver with her mouth, chuckling as he groaned and walked up the stairs, "I need a shower."

"A cold one." she laughed, watching him leave, her nail marks embedded in his skin. _That shouldn't have happened_. She chastised herself as she continued making herself the coffee she intended to make in the first place, she was angry with herself for liking what happened, but was content on just blaming it on her wolf.

* * *

Nick stood under the shower's cascade looking down at his member, he shuddered at the touch and began stroking, he was never this needing or sensitive. He wasn't quite sure what led him to this situation, his wolf was demanding to make her is territory and he craved Izzy's scent. Once he caught wind of her pheromones, he couldn't control himself anymore, and that has never happened to him. But he's never encountered a female wolf besides Elena. Maybe he should talk to Clay or Jeremy about it at a later point, it'd most likely never happen again but he couldn't deny the physical attraction there was towards her. It had only been two days and things already escalated more then what was anticipated. Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts and rubbed himself quickly into climax, he needed to get out and get dressed. 

When he came back downstairs he found everyone gathered around the table, stuffing their faces with food while Izzy made pancakes, Nick's mouth watered at the smell and sight honestly. "Hey, Nick! Sit down and grab a plate, Izzy's pancakes are delicious!" Jeremy smiled before stuffing another syrupy bite into his mouth, Izzy turned around and made eye contact with Nick giving a shy smile and blushing. Nick sat down and grabbed a plate, putting eggs, sausage and two pancakes on his plate, pouring syrup all over the contents. He ate silently, staring hungrily at Izzy's backside, his quick jerk session only temporarily fixing his problem. Plus, she still smelled strongly to him, how was no one else noticing?

"Does it smell weirdly to anyone in here?" he questioned, shoveling eggs into his mouth. "Mm, no. I only smell food, and the woods." Elena said, Nick trusted her scent since she was known the smell the best. Everyone else shook their heads, or made comments on the food. Maybe his nose was broken from inhaling too hard.

Later that day everyone split off to do their own thing. Jeremy was painting in his study, naturally. Logan was seeing patients, Elena and Clay were in their room, doing God only knows what and Nick was taking Izzy on a walk through downtown. He knew that Izzy was tired of being cooped up, he was much the same as her. Getting permission from Jeremy, who was glad for their seemingly instant bond, he coaxed her into going downtown with him. They both got dressed, him in his usual slacks and a button up, and her in a maxi dress with a cardigan and a hat. The day wasn't terribly cold nor too hot, perfect temperature for strolling.

Nick watched Izzy, who was so curious about everything, her eyes lighting up at the scenery of downtown and reading everything she could. He noticed how she fidgeted with the ring around her neck every so often, and was curious about it. "What's with the ring around your neck?" he asked her, eyes falling to the silver chain, she grabbed it as soon as he mentioned it, "It.. It was Pete's." she frowned briefly, chewing on her lip, "Oh." He replied suddenly feeling stupid for asking, "Do you miss him?" he asked her, assessing her posture. "All the time, he was like a brother to me. But being a werewolf has its risks, and being at Stone Haven, in Pete's old room, has really helped the hurting I feel." she sighed, lost in thought aa they continued walking down the sidewalk. He nodded in understanding and placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her to a restaurant called "Tiny's Pizzeria".

"This was one of Pete's favorite restaurants in Stone Haven," Nick said, looking at her sad eyes that he caused, "Every time we'd come here he'd always ordered a large bacon and onion pizza and a pint of beer." she smiled at this fact, it was definitely a Pete thing to do. Nick suggested they order it in memory of him, and she couldn't agree with him more. They walked inside and sat down talking and eating, making jokes and sharing memories of Pete.

By the time they were done, Izzy was feeling a bit more than buzzed but she was happy and couldn't help but to admire Nick and his slight blush from the alcohol. He was handsome, charming, and oozed major sex appeal, what wasn't there to find attractive? What happened between them that morning may have been a mistake, but she knew she'd do it again if she was given the chance, it felt right despite his reputation. What's the harm?

"Let's get out of here and head home, shall we?" Nick stood up, throwing money on the table and offered Izzy his hand. They left the restaurant and hailed a cab to take them home.

 

 

 


	6. Horror Movie Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Nick get home, still tipsy and continue their night with drinking, movies, and other smut. I mean stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature audiences.  
> Shameless smut.

"Have fun?" Jeremy looked at the two slightly intoxicated adults in front of him, they smiled and nodded vigorously at him. He wasn't used to seeing Nick quite so happy yet alone relaxed, and Izzy seemed to enjoy the time away from Stone Haven. He could tell that they'd wind up together eventually, despite Izzy's insecurities and grief over Pete, she was practically the same as Nick. Both head strong, determined, childish, but she'd be the one to tame him from some of his bad habits.

"We had an amazing time!" Izzy cheered, wrapping an arm around Jeremy's neck, hugging him. He was surprised but returned a hug, pulling back and watching Izzy take Nick by the hand and practically dragging him up the stairs, both of them whispering and giggling to each other. Jeremy smiled and shook his head, walking away towards the study.

Izzy and Nick separated into their own rooms, they were planning on changing and watching movies in her room. Nick was stripped and changed into his sweat pants and a black t-shirt, knocking on Izzy's door, "Come in." a muffled voice came through the door. He opened it to find her stuck in a layer of her dress, he laughed and closed the door behind him, "Need some more help?" he chuckled seeing her struggle with the material, "Is it obvious?" she snorted, raising her arms for him to help her. Once she could see him she smiled, "Thank you, I was dying in there. It was so hot." dramatically fanning herself. He grinned, his eyes wandering her partially naked body, fighting his wolf. She quickly threw on the shorts and shirt from that morning and turned on the tv before jumping on the bed right next to where he stood.

They watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, neither of them particularly fans of gory but enjoying the movie still. Izzy laid on some pillows, her legs in Nick's lap. Nick's hands had been massaging Izzy's legs after she complained of having muscle pain from wearing heels while they were out. they were drinking still, no longer beer but a fine red wine that he picked out. Izzy commended him on his taste in wines, being a connoisseur herself. He gave her slight pinches to her calves, receiving giggles, and when he deeply kneaded a particularly sore muscle, she'd moan lightly in appreciation. He couldn't help but enjoy the sound, from all the women he has ever made sing, she was the most beautiful sounding and he wanted to make her sing more often.

Izzy, on the other hand was enjoying the way he touched her, the warmth of his hands soothing her muscles. She was finding it rather difficult to be in control of her wolf for once, probably because of the copious amounts of alcohol that affected her judgement, "You know, you're extremely good looking." she sighed, her eyes still on the tv screen but she wasn't paying attention to anything but her wolf's needs now, "It's becoming difficult to not jump you." alcohol made her very honest, and she'd prefer him to know how she felt. He paused his ministrations on her leg, and just looked at her. _Did she just say that or am I drunk?_ he thought, she was so casual about it, it was like she never said anything. Usually he was the forward one who caught a girl off guard, but now it's the other way around.

"The feeling is mutual," he breathed, "my wolf is going crazy with how you smell. It's so hard to not touch you." his hand moved up her leg to her exposed thigh and gave slow strokes. He inhaled again, and that specific smell filled his nose, it was more intoxicating than the wine was. His judgement was definitely clouded. Izzy looked at him, his hungry gaze meeting hers, the primal desire they both shared was making them breathe even harder. In one swift motion, Nick was on top of her, his lips pressed firmly against hers. Their tongues massaging each other, suckling each other's lips. Izzy's hands pushing up Nick's shirt and raking her nails down his back, whining at the loss of his lips as he removed it quickly, in a rush to reconnect their mouths. He nipped her jawline, ear, and moved down her neck receiving whimpers before she sat up and removed her shirt and bra in impatience. She attached her mouth to the crook of his neck, suckling and licking in a hungry fashion. He growled in pleasure, fisting her hair in his hand and pulling so he could bite her neck in his need for dominance, his other hand massaging her exposed breast. She growled at him, er own need for dominance causing her to be aggressive, "Easy, Izzy." he breathed a slight smile lazily on his lips, he wasn't prepared for a fight, "I know you want it just as much as I do, but let me be the lead right now." he nipped her jaw again, holding her face before kissing her again and leaning her back.  

Settling between her legs again, she wrapped her legs around his wait and pulled his hips against her, moaning at the hardness she found. He groaned at the warmth pressure she applied against his dick as she began grinding against him for relief that he was happy to give as he grinded himself against her.  
Izzy was panting with need, the grinding was making her crave more and she could feel how soaked with arousal she was in the shorts she was wearing. Using her heels, she pushed his pants down earning herself a growl from Nick who began nibbling and kissing down her neck before taking one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Izzy moaned in response and whimpered, needing more. Nick released her nipple with an audible pop and continued kissing down her stomach, slipping his fingers in the band of her shorts and pulling them down her legs, planting a kiss on each thigh. His eyes never left hers as his tongue made contact with her core, lapping her juices hungrily, savoring each taste as she moaned and shook beneath him.

  
"Nick," Izzy let out a whimperish moan, "Please." she grabbed his hair and unintentionally grinded against his tongue, so close to an orgasm. He let her use his mouth, gripping her thighs tightly, pulling her up into his mouth further, open mouth sucking. He watched her eyes close, breaking the contact, her head falling back as she got lost in bliss and no longer able to resist the feelings washing over her. Her body shuddered, legs tightened around him, her hand releasing the almost death grip on his scalp, and the pillow her head was resting on. He continued licking until her eyes opened, peering down at him, a slight post-orgasmic blush on her face. Crawling back up her body, he nestled between her legs, a bead of precum resting on the tip of his dick causing her to reach her hand between them and rub the fluid around, stroking slowly. Nick moaned this time, kissing her and slipping his tongue into her mouth, finding it hard to restrain himself for much longer as he fucked her hand.

"Izzy," He panted after a moment, grabbing her wrist. He wasn't ready to cum yet. Confusion was written on her face, she couldn't understand why he stopped her, "I need to be in you. I don't want to cum yet." she let go of his member and apologized, kissing him deeply, urging him to continue. "You sure?" he asked her, lining himself with her, looking over her face for any sign of uncertainty, "Yes, I am." she assured, pushing against him. He moaned, sinking himself further into her welcoming, tight, warmth, pausing to kiss her and allow her a chance to adjust to him.

He stretched her, almost too much but almost not enough, it was wonderful. Sitting up on his heels, he pulled her to him and thrusted slowly into her, they both enjoyed the sight as they moaned in unision. He thrusted again, and again, leaning ever so slightly over her to cup a breast, she clawed at him, "More!" she panted quietly. He picked up his pace, thrusting upwards into her with a punishing rhythm, giving her exactly what she was asking for. She started to shake again, her walls tightening around him letting him know that she was about to cum, and she did in the blink of an eye. Letting out a whimpering moan, she came around him, his rhythm never ceasing as she chewed her lip to prevent more moans. Nick laid against her, over her, rocking into her as his own orgasm was approaching. Her teeth resting on his shoulder, tongue licking his salted skin. Her breathing sporadic from the way he was thrusting up into her, the bite caused him to growl in pleasure, "I'm going to cum." he panted in her ear, bringing her close to another orgasm she wasn't sure was possible, "Me too." she moaned into his ear, scraping her nails down his back, cupping his ass to push him deeper, as she came again, him following her with his own quiet moan.

Nick breathed heavily, moving off of her and laying besides her with a laugh. Izzy, laid there immobilized by the her tired muscles and her brain's poor way of processing. She closed her eyes with a smile on her lips, "You okay?" he looked at her, she was too quiet, "Hmm?" she sighed, looking at him, "Yes, just sleepy." she flopped onto her side. He grinned, "Glad I could put you to sleep." wrapping an arm around her, "You could put me into a cumming fit as well, it seems." she snorted with her eyes closed, he choked at her words.

 

 


	7. Cravings and Mutts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Smut warning! Adult audiences only.***
> 
> Also I know I have spelling errors, please forgive me! I'm using my phone for chapters since I don't have internet.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, feel free to bookmark for chapters and leave comments!

"Hey, wake up. I made coffee." Nick sat on the side of the bed, lightly shaking Izzy's arm to rouse her from her sleep coma. She groaned and huffed. Nick smiled at her messy yet relaxed appearance. He studied her face, the freckles that spread from cheek to cheek, her semi-tangled brown hair that almost seemed red in the sunlight that peeked through the blinds, casting rays across her bed. His wolf was feeling proud at being able to put her in such a state.

Shaking her again, with a little more vigor proved successful, "What?" she moaned grumpily, stretching and opening an eye in his direction. He was dressed in the clothes he wore last night, his hair lightly ruffled and a small smile was on his face. He was gorgeous and her wolf, although sated, craved him again, or was it her this time?

"What time is it?" Izzy asked him, she sat up and took the cup from his extended hand, sipping gratefully at the light brown liquid. 

"9:00 am. Jeremy is having a meeting at twelve and I thought you'd like to be awake." He answered her. Truthfully he had been awake since seven that morning. He woke up with a strong desire to fuck her, but decided against it and forced himself to get up, she needed sleep. He still needed to speak to Jeremy about it or maybe Clay since Elena is his mate. Perhaps Izzy may be his? The question crossed his mind since the first he saw her. Even when he was with Paige he didn't feel like this, something was off.

She nodded, and took another sip before putting the mug down and giving Nick a once over again. She was debating on asking for more sex, weighing the pros and cons of doing so. What could be the harm in doing something they both enjoyed though? But what if he regretted it and wasn't going to let it happen again.

She decided against asking, planning on taking charge this time. She removed the sheets from her still bare body and sat on her ankles in front of him, her nipples pebbled at the cold air, her skin was with goosebumps. Nick looked over her shamelessy, it was obvious what she wanted, he could smell it. Just the sight of her body was making him hard already.

Leaning forward she twisted her hand in his shirt and pulled his face to her, wrapping her free hand around his neck and kissing him needily. Nick's hands found her hips, sliding one hand over her ass and squeezing lightly before lifting her to straddle his lap, she grinded herself against him. He moaned at the motion, he knew he wasn't planning on letting her lead for long, he liked to play dominant in a bedroom setting.

Standing up, he held her legs around his waist as he turned around and laid her on the mattress, resting between her legs. He kissed her deeply, and hungrily, his tongue seekings hers out, she moaned under him as he pressed his hardness into her. Her hands snaked themselves under his shirt pushing it up, the warmth of his skin against her body was driving her crazy. 

He began planting open mouth kisses and light suckles on her neck and shoulder, making his way to her breast, suckling her nipple while one of his hands cupped and massaged the other one.  
"Please, take your shirt off." she nearly whined at him, desperate to feel his skin on hers. Her plea made him smile but he ignored it for now, continuing kisses, harder suckles, and nips on her stomach and lifting a leg to place kisses on her inner thigh. They had some time for patience, he wasn't in a rush as long as he got her to cum first, he was a gentleman after all and even though he had already tasted her last night, he was happy to do it again, his tongue finding that familiar nub that made her leg twitch ever so slightly with the softest flick. 

Giving short licks to her clit, Izzy grabbed at his hands holding her legs, desperate for purchase. He watched her as mouth went lower, licking her core, dipping his tongue as far as he could inside her and then back out. Nick found pleasure in how wet she was for him and the way she shuddered against his tongue, silently begging for him to continue the feeling that was new to her. Izzy began pushing herself against him when he held her hips down.

"Don't move." Nick growled at Izzy followed by the thrusting of his tongue into her over and over again, his wolf growled with his own need but Nick ignored his wolf too. He was aching to do more than just tongue fuck her, his precum wetting the front if his boxers at his own excitement and need.  
Releasing one of his hands from Izzy's grasp he sank his middle finger into her, arching his finger ever so slightly towards her g spot. She inhaled sharply, he did it again before sinking a second finger, stretching her and arching in the same motion as the first. His tongue found her clit again and began sucking lightly as his fingers worked her expertly. Her face contorted in pleasure as she tried desperately to keep quiet, it was growing difficult by the second as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Nick felt her legs stiffen, her walls gripping his fingers in a spasm. He continued his stroking and sucking until her legs shook and tears were streaming down her face with overstimulated pleasure. Deciding she had enough, he sat up and removed his shirt, then stripping himself of his sweats. 

Izzy watched as he stripped, admiring his body, unsure if she could handle anymore stimulation as her eyes fell to his length, thick and hard, clearly needing release. Yet, she opened her legs for him to crawl between, inviting him into her. They shared eye contact and moaned together as he began sinking himself into her wet warmth that squeezed around his dick briefly due to over pleasure. Inhaling deeply to gather some control, Nick pulled almost out of Izzy slowly before sheathing himself back into her, a slick noise sounded between them with his repetitive movement. The sound was causing his control to waiver as much as her smell and feel was. 

Shifting, he grasped her leg and wrapped an arm under her, drawing her up into his lap and thrusting. She clung to him, meeting his thrusts with a downward grinding motion, biting and sucking his shoulder, her barely audible whimpers and moans encouraging him. Nick could tell he was close to cumming, his balls heavy with the need for release. 

Withno other choice but to pick up speed, slick noises began to increase the faster they went, grinding and rocking together, her juices coated his thighs as he brought her to another orgasm, tightening around him again, this time milking him for his cum with each spasm her walls made. Izzy continued grinding on him, panting with fatigue and her orgasm, until Nick thrusted hard into her with a low growl, bringing her hips to still. She felt him twitch inside her, his cum flooding and seeping down into his lap, mixing with her wet.

They both breathed heavily, sitting like that for a few minutes before Izzy scrambled off of him and threw on the baggy shirt from the night before. Her legs felt like jelly, causing her to grab her bed rail, Nick chuckled.  
"You're welcome." he said rather smugly, cleaning himself off with the inside of his t-shirt. Mentally reminding himself to buy a new one. "Shut it." Izzy grumbled before leaving her room and heading towards a warm shower. 

Nick made his way to his room and showered quickly, needing to speak to Clay before the meeting started. Nick found Clay outside searching the perimeter with his usual broody facial expression.

"Hey Clay, got a second?" he hailed at the burly man, who gave him the look that only Clay could give, "What do you need?" he said, stopping to talk to Nick. 

"I was wondering about you and Elena. More specifically how you knew she was your mate, I mean did she smell different to you? What was it." Nick asked, trying to elude any assumptions Clay could make. Clay thought for a moment on how to answer Nick, some things weren't his to know. 

"She wasn't a werewolf at first, but she did smell different, stronger than most humans. It was mostly an instant attraction thing, the moment our eyes met though. But when she became a werewolf, it was a game changer. Her scent was stronger and my wolf couldn't stand to be away from her for long. Still can't stand it." Clay stared off, temporarily horrified at the thought. Nick nodded and thanked him before heading inside again. Not quite what he needed to know, but it was something.

 

_____________________________________________________

"Listen up, it's important that you all pay attention to what I'm saying." Jeremy looked at each member of the pack, his gaze resting on Izzy's face, "There is a currently outbreak of mutts in our area and we need to wipe them out before they get out of hand." everyone nodded, stern expressions masking excited energy, "Clay, Elena, Nick, I want you guys to go out and take Izzy with you for training. Let's go, I want it finished before dawn." Elena grinned at Izzy, both excited for the opportunity. They turned on their heels, walking out of Jeremy's study to get ready.

"Where are we going?" Izzy whispered excitedly to Elena as they changed in her room. They were both about the same size of petite so sharing clothes wasn't a big deal.   
"I think we're going to Pennsylvania. We'll check with Clay before we head out. He'll know." Elena said, stripping herself of her shirt to put on another one. Izzy did the same motion when Elena caught her attention, "Who marked you?" Elena asked Izzy, staring at her stomach, "W-what? Marked?" she followed Elena's gaze to see what looked like a hickey with teeth marks, she'd never seen it before, "What the hell is that!?" she panicked, slightly pissed at Nick. Elena only grinned at Izzy's panic.   
"Nick, huh?" Izzy looked at Elena with a taken back expression, how did she know? As if Elena read her mind, she pointed to her own nose, "He wasn't in his room this morning, and your room smells like him. Your candle does nothing to destroy the smell, try perfume next time." they continued getting dressed when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." both of the girls said in unision, the door opened to show Nick and Clay ready to go. Nick's eyes trailed over Izzy's body momentarily, reminding himself that now wasn't the time to get sidetracked they had a mission, "You guys ready?" he asked with an arched brow, receiving nods as they walked out the door and towards the cars. Nick and Izzy climbed into one vehicle while Elena and Clay took the other, everyone focused as they set off.

"You marked me, whatever that means." Izzy said with some bitter feelings, she didn't know why she felt anger about it but she did. Nick glanced at her with an unreadable expression, he couldn't remember marking her but then again he wasn't 100% himself last night, alcohol and a horny wolf doesn't mix well.  
"I don't remember doing that, but I'm sorry if it upsets you. Maybe I was more wolf natured than human last night when I did it, and just overlooked it this morning."  
He focused on the road, stiff silence between them for miles, nothing but the radio fading in and out of static. He couldn't even remember the last time he marked someone, if he did, it was never intentional.

Izzy stared out the window, she knew he didn't mean to. Neither of them were themselves lately, and even though things were still new for both of them and definitely for her, she didn't want to be upset, she'd just make it fair. Looking over at him while he drove, she studied his face, his jaw somewhat tensed, covered in a twelve o clock shadow that he always seemed to wear, a few moments passed while she looked over him. An idea popped into her head that was too good to turn down.

She leaned over, letting her lips make contact with his jaw, placing kisses along it, "What are you doing?" Nick asked, surprised by her lips on his skin, sbe "Don't worry. Just keep... driving." She whispered in his ear followed by a lick and bite to the lobe, causing him to intake a sharp breath. Her hand slid down his chest to his pants, making teasing strokes across his rapidly hardening member through the material of his pants, she was satisfied by his ability to become excited by small things. He may seem in control usually but he struggles, she planned to use it to her advantage.

Izzy unbuckled herself and sat on her knees in the passenger seat, making quick work of his pant zipper and button, grateful he chose not to wear a belt today. Her hand wrapped around his length twisting her wrist as she stroked upward toward the head, eliciting a low moan from Nick, who forced himself to pay attention to the road, "You're making it hard to drive, Isadore." he moaned again as she twisted back up, a chill went down her spine with the way he said her name, "Good." it was revenge, hot, but still revenge. Bending down, Izzy wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick, receiving a harsh 'fuck' and a hand gripping her hair by the base as she flicked her tongue across the tip to collect the salty precum that accumulated there. 

Nick's attention to the road grew difficult by the second, her tongue licked him in a never ending pattern. Taking him deeper into her mouth and sucking before pulling away and repeating the torturous rhythm. Her hand joined back in and began slowly jerking him with the same twist as before while she sucked, he was surprisingly audible when he was able. 

"I'm close." He warned with a pant, he rutted into her mouth ever so slightly the closer he got to his finish, but Izzy pulled away before he could cum, a playfully evil smile on her face, "Enjoy."


	8. How Do We Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Izzy make amends and agree to try things out as potential mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm not making any sense in my writing but I'm already balls deep ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy!

“Jeremy, the mutts have been dealt with. Clay’s taking care of the bodies and the hostage right now, and we’ll be on our way back as soon as possible.” Nick looked around, Elena was tending to Izzy who managed to get a decent sized cut on her bicep, it would most likely need stitches. Naturally, Izzy was rejecting help, preferring to tend to her own wounds. “Good. Is anyone hurt?” Jeremy asked, they had a new pack member and it was expected for injuries to occur, “Not too badly, our newest member managed to get cut but she’ll survive. The rest of us just have bites and bruises but nothing too serious.” the line went quiet momentarily before Jeremy spoke again, “Alright. Keep an eye out and get back here in one piece. If you run into any problems, call me.” the line went dead this time. 

Nick put his phone back into his pant pocket with a sigh, making eye contact with Izzy. She glared at him with a look that appeared something of sadness and irritation. He was frustrated with her for giving him blue balls on the way to Pennsylvania, he couldn’t blame her for doing it and he was personally glad she had some spirit and mischief to her personality, but he wasn’t used to being denied that kind of relief. It was childish to give her a silent treatment, but he couldn’t express how he felt in words, she’d have to wait until they were alone.

“I’m fine, I’ll patch myself up when we get to Stone Haven. No major arteries or veins were knicked, I’ll live. Just please stop touching it.” Izzy huffed, she was in pain and mopey and just wanted to go home to sleep. Elena nodded at her request and stood up, walking over to Clay to speak with him. “Nick, you’re riding with me. Izzy, you’re riding with Elena.” Izzy stood up, holding her side as she silently hobbled passed Nick to her designated vehicle.

On the way home the car was silent, only thing heard were the tires on the road. Izzy rested her head against the glass, attempting to nap on the way. “What happened?” Elena questioned breaking the silence while adjusting the car temperature. “What do you mean?” Izzy replied, only to be given a ‘Don’t play stupid.’ look from Elena. She sighed and turned her attention to the sunset, “I was angry at Nick for marking me so I gave him blue balls, now he refuses to speak to me. Like a child. I don’t know how to handle a silent treatment from him and my wolf isn’t particularly happy.” the car was silent again after Izzy’s outburst until Elena let out a short cackle.

“That’s actually hilarious. You gave Nicky blue balls over him marking you. Why are you even upset about being marked?”

“I don’t know why I am. I guess I just feel like it makes me property, and it isn’t like a normal hickey, it’s worse, darker. Something is different with me and Nick, ever since I met him. My wolf wants him, to claim him or be claimed by him. But I don’t know if I want that.” Izzy rambled, she knew her words weren’t entirely making sense.

“Have you considered the possibility of him being your mate?” the question made Izzy roll her eyes and snort, “There’s no way. Besides with the reputation he has, I don’t think it’s possible for him to have a mate let alone want one.”

“Just keep an open mind, that’s all I’m saying. Did you think Clay had a sterling reputation when I met him? A handsome teacher, with a bunch of female students every year.” that statement caught Izzy’s attention, she wouldn’t expect Clay to be favorable with the ladies. Sure he was nice to look at, but he was relatively broody and unfriendly. “Now we’re together, and even though we’ve been through some things in our past, we work. What I’ve experienced with Clay is the same you are experiencing with Nick. Our situations may be different, but we both are women who weren’t exactly supposed to live through transformations forced upon us. Why not enjoy it with a handsome lover.” with that lingering in the air, they sat through the rest of the drive until they reached Stone Haven.

* * *

 

Izzy went down to the cellar and collected a sterile needle and thread along with disinfectant and gauze, heading to her room to fix the still bleeding wound. The open cut hurt, but she felt worse things in life, she reflected on her way up the stairs of the pain she felt when she was jumped in the alley by a pack of mutts, her broken ribs and wrists. Her attempt to fight back with a piece of glass she found on the ground resulted in a dead man and a nice scar to her back. She ended up being unconscious after being shoved to a wall skull first, waking up temporarily to a man who smelled of leather and beer lifting her to his body and carrying her. 

The pain she felt when she experienced her first transformation, three days of agony as her body tried to process the toxins that flowed through her. Searing pain shot through her body every time her body tried to make sense of shifting bones, her teeth ached, a headache that felt like someone took a knife to her skull repeatedly. But Pete was by her side the entire time, attempting to soothe her and trying ease her suffering with cold cloths to her head and body as her temperature spiked and water for her dehydration. 

She smiled at the memory, she knew he wasn’t expecting her survival, he even explained the odds of her existence, mentioning Elena being the only one until then. Her heart ached again at the loss of him as she removed her torn shirt and sat in a chair in front of her desk light, disinfecting the wound and sticking a belt in her mouth for the pain. As she wove an intricate thread design through her skin, crying out each time she pierced her skin with the needle point. It reminded her of how Pete stitched her back, Izzy requested he put a mirror up so she could see him work, shit talking his stitch work until he was done.

As she worked, she could smell Nick outside of her door, “You gonna stand out there or come in?” she spat out the belt and grunted as she pulled on the thread to tighten her work. The door opened and Nick stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, his scent stronger now, filled her nose instantly. If she wasn’t busy with pain she would have enjoyed it a lot more.

“Hey.” he sat on her bed, watching her stitch herself in silence. He had a bowl presumably with warm water and a rag, “Hey.” she replied back to him before returning to her work. Moments passed before anything was said between them, neither angry anymore. Nick was concerned about her injury, “How’s the damage?” he joked but the question was sincere, he had care for her, “It’s fine, a little tender currently, but it will heal within the next couple of days. Did you get hurt?” she stiffened as she tightened the thread for the final time and tying it off.

“Not too bad, just a bite wound and a couple of bruises. I was fortunate, I guess.” he scratched his head, giving that grin of his that Izzy found infectious. How they spoke to each other was almost like small talk as they mustered the courage to properly speak to each other about feelings that neither were good at acknowledging. Nick helped her cut the thread of her stitch and wiped away the dried blood that stuck to her skin, “I’m not upset with you anymore, you know. I already apologized for marking you, but I’m not sorry for doing it.” he continued cleaning her skin, not making eye contact. He was honest about not being sorry for marking her, his wolf claimed her and truthfully, he found it hot to see his mark on her. The rag ran over the deep purple mark on Izzy's stomach, Nick's fingers brushing over it, she sighed at his touch that made her skin catch on fire in a way that made her wolf whine with want.

"If anything, I'd do it again. Over and over until you knew you were mine and no one else's. Each inch of your skin covered by my marks." he growled lowly from his throat, voice purposefully modulated, his eyes finally meeting hers with every word that passed his lips. His eyes screamed of a primal desire to claim her, he looked almost wild compared to his usual swaggered demeanor. The air between them was thick with pheromones and sexual tensions, but he cleared his throat and stood up with the bowl leaving Izzy with slight disappointment.

"What's wrong?" she puzzled, grunting as she stood up. He looked over her face and her body, "Nothing, I just think you need some rest." He gestured to the freshly stitched wound, he had a point, "But before I leave I'd like to propose something to you." He aided her to sit on her bed, followed by searching through her drawers for a shirt for her to change into and shorts, "What would that be?" she questioned, removing her jeans and bra to put the shirt and shorts on that he handed her, "That we are possibly mates, and should try being mates to see where things end up for us." she was stunned by his words, unsure of how to respond. Elena spoke to her in the car about the potential link between her and Nick, and perhaps she was right, why should Izzy not enjoy her life with a handsome lover who seemed almost perfect. They had many things to learn about each other before they even should even get serious, but there was no denying the instant bond they shared. Why not try? 

"You don't have to agree to anything yet, but just consider it." Nick stepped towards Izzy, looking over her face in appreciation and perhaps adoration before pressing a kiss to her lips and leaving the room letting her rest and think about the proposition.

* * *

Izzy slept uncomfortably, nightmare after nightmare of her being attacked by the mutts in that alley. It was a very long time since she last had them, Pete being the one to console her when she first started getting them. But this time he wasn't there and she felt alone and in pain. Sweat soaking her hair and clothes, tears streaking her face as she woke for the final time after dreaming of Pete's death, it felt so real to watch him die in her dreams. She missed him, and the ache in her chest hadn't left from the day before. The clock next to her bed read 12:30 am.

Deciding to seek a sleep companion, she tip-toed to Nick's door and knocked lightly, he was the only one she felt comfortable to let her guard down with even if they had complications. There was no answers so she knocked again, the second knock was successful as the bed creaked behind the door and he walked slowly to the door, opening it slightly, "Izzy?" his voice was sleepy and deep, hair disheveled, "Hi" she said with an expression that gave shelter pets competition, "Sorry to wake you but can I sleep with you? I've been having nightmares." Nick opened his door wider and let her step inside, she'd never been in his room before but found it welcoming in its own way. He laid back in his bed, lifting the blanket for her to crawl under, which she did without hesitation. The bed was warm and smelled of Nick, she even told him so while settling herself against him, tangling her legs in his and nuzzling his chest before falling asleep.

This time however, she woke up before he did, tucked into his side while he slept on his back. She watched his peaceful expression, kissing and suckling his chest in various spots, creating a nice salivated trail down his chest to his beautifully sculpted stomach, her libido had sky rocketed the moment she woke up next to him. Her mouth traveled farther down to the proudly standing but beautiful cock of his, wrapping it around him and wetting the material with each lick and suckle she applied. He moaned in his semi-conscious state, a hand resting on her head, brushing lightly. 

"Good morning." she murmured against him, causing vibrations against the head, another moan was earned. Licking the fabric one more time, Izzy slipped her hand in the slit of his pajama pants and released his evident arousal from its confines, licking a long stripe base to tip, giving extra attention to skin that was attached to the head, his light brushing turned into a grip on her hair and a sigh of pleasure as his eyes watched her work him. Taking him into her mouth she began the familiar bobbing, sucking deeply to the back of her throat gagging herself briefly and pulling back and plunging back down, his hand now holding her hair up and out of her face so he could watch her take him expertly. He thrusted into her mouth, forcing himself deeper into her throat just once, he was aching for release but stopped her, wanting her to be under him when he came.

"Hey, come here." he helped her up his body, one of his hands brushed her hair out of her face and drawing her mouth to his. He flipped them, licking her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, a moan escaping Izzy's lips. She hurriedly stripped her lower half, free of clothing with the aid of Nick to pull it off of her legs and settle between them, his length rubbing against her wetness as they continued to kiss, the need to be connected drove them deeper into the rabbit hole. Izzy decided then, as his mouth made tender kisses along the sensitive spots of her neck, that she'd be his mate. She'd figure out the details later, but right now she just needed him.

He pulled one of her legs up higher, admiring her pleasured face as he eased himself into her until he was nearly to the hilt. Stretching her in a completely different way, he held her leg up, flexing his hips and thrusting into her. Izzy moaned, rubbing her hand over his shoulder and down his arm, his lustful gaze meeting hers as he continued to thrust himself into her tight warmth that enveloped him with each climbing stroke delivered. 

* * *

 

Clay headed up the stairs towards Nick's room to wake him for a morning run when he heard the distinct noise of sex. More specifically, heavy breathing, womanly moans, but the cue to make him turn around and leave was 'I'm cumming!' from the last person he expected to be behind Nick's door, Izzy. His face grew instantly pink as he walked quickly away from the door and down the stairs.

"Is Nick okay?" Elena caught sight of her flustered giant, "He's fine." Clay grumbled, not wanting to discuss what he had heard. He'd rather be tied up and tortured than listen to that again.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"I think I'm struggling with some PTSD from when I was jumped years ago." Izzy admitted to Logan, they were sipping coffee in the living room while everyone was away on their own matters. Logan raised an eyebrow, leaning forward with interest.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her, if she was admitting to some form of trauma now then it must be serious, "I used to have night terrors about it, and refused to go anywhere or do anything, scared of sudden movements. I even held a knife to Pete at first, but he broke me down while I stayed with him. Helping me when I had night terrors or anxiety." Izzy reflected in how unstoppable and fearless she was until the attack, "But since he... died and the mutt take down in Pennsylvania, the night terrors came back four nights in a row for the past week." Logan thought on her words, thinking of a solution to her anxiety and night terrors.

"I think right now you need something to keep your mind occupied, and then maybe a good run and bath. Maybe more sleep, less coffee and a decent meal for once. We've noticed your lack of eating." Izzy shrinked from his words, she wasn't taking the best care of herself lately since her mental state wasn't the best. She even took two steps back from Nick, not sure how to handle her agreement to try out being mates when the thought of being touched made her skin crawl. She wanted to disappear into herself most of the time, suffering from the lack of physical touch. 

Only nodding at his suggestions, she sipped the coffee. Her side ached where she was cut a week ago and she decided she should grab cleaning supplies down in the cellar, excusing herself.

Izzy walked downstairs and head to the medicine cabinet grabbing a fresh bandage and various other items. Walking back, she passed the hostage's cage, his smell made her pause, it was familiar. She looked at the man who was half alive as it was, he had dark hair, an ugly scar across his face and patchy facial hair. 

"You attacked me in an alley." she said with bitterness to the stranger, "You and two other mutts." he looked at her, a malicious smile spread across his face, "Well shit, you survived that little bite I gave you." he chuckled, "How'd it feel?" his question made her angry and sick to her stomach. His smell was overwhelmingly pungent, mutts. She seethed, instantly enraged at the man "How do pliers feel?" she snpped back, he had broken fingers from days worth of torture fron Clay. The man clenched his jaw but said nothing more, Izzy left.

She wanted him dead.

 

* * *

 

 Nick and Clay were sparring in the backyard, Clay easily winning every time but the pack was enjoying the show. Izzy especially, Nick was in his element and glistening with sweat. She gave him a stare filled with a weeks worth of longing, knowing she upset him by avoiding him. 

"Izzy, it's your turn." Nick panted pointing and waving her over to him, she wasn't expecting this. She walked over to him, receiving a blow that she blocked, kneeing him in the side with a box to the ear. He stumbled back before leg sweeping her, knocking her off balance going for a stomp when she rolled away and onto her feet. 

She punched at him, distracting him from the kick she gave him in the stomach. He grunted, picking her up and practically body slamming her as softly as he could, pinning her to the ground, planting a loud smooch to her cheek. She giggled and rolled them before getting up.

The bell rang, signaling dinner.


End file.
